A conventional user request to enable or access media content may require transmitting the request along with certain credentials related to the request and/or a user remote device to a local or remote content server. Such a transmission may be capable of interception by a third party with or without the knowledge or permission of the user. As a specific example, the third party may be a hacker attempting to retrieve user credentials related to the user remote device.
For security purposes, it may be beneficial to prohibit any user credentials from being transmitted to and/or from the central device. Restricting the transmission of user credentials may be beneficial in the event of a security breach, leak of data during transmission, misplaced data, or the like.